


What Giles Found in the Library

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Illustration, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And this is at <a href="http://ms-scarletibis.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ms-scarletibis.livejournal.com/"><b>ms_scarletibis</b></a>' request. It's a drabble. Really! 100 words! Okay, you may quibble on whether it counts or not, but I'm calling it a drabble. *sticks tongue out* Also, <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MASH_(game)">this</a> may be a handy reference for anybody who wasn't a teenage girl during the 90s.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Giles Found in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> And this is at [](http://ms-scarletibis.livejournal.com/profile)[**ms_scarletibis**](http://ms-scarletibis.livejournal.com/)' request. It's a drabble. Really! 100 words! Okay, you may quibble on whether it counts or not, but I'm calling it a drabble. *sticks tongue out* Also, [this](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MASH_\(game\)) may be a handy reference for anybody who wasn't a teenage girl during the 90s.


End file.
